This invention relates generally to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors having a heat-shrinkable sleeve for securing an electrical connection.
The art of establishing electrical communication between diverse components has been actively pursued for many years. This is evidenced by the vast number of patents directed to electrical connections of one sort or another. Various crimpable devices have been devised for connecting to conductors such that a malleable ferrule is crimped about each of two conductors such that electrical communication is established between the two conductors via the ferrule.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,264 to Ellis wherein a crimpable ferrule is surrounded by a heat-shrinkable sleeve with a tacky coating on the interior thereof. Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,611 to Dinger wherein malleable metal and heat-shrinkable sleeves are again utilized for the connection of two conductors. The use of a heat-shrinkable sleeve is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,592 to Brusselmans. Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,788 to Siden wherein a crimpable ferrule is selectively removable from the heat-shrinkable sleeve.
U.S. Patent Reissue No. 30,817 to Loyd, et al., like the patent to Ellis discloses a coated inner layer of tacky material within a heat-shrinkable sleeve, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,595 to Martin discloses a malleable ferrule with a heat-shrinkable sleeve of insulating polytetrafluoroethylene thereabout.
The overall object of these prior art connectors has been to effect an electrical connection between two conductors and simultaneously seal out deleterious atmospheric influences.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,581 to Freedom discloses an electrical mechanical connection for attachment to initially a single conductor. The Freedom patent applies a nylon sleeve to a metallic ferrule by heating the ferrule and forcing the heated ferrule into the nylon sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,132 to Sowa discloses a similar type connector utilizing a heat or solvent-shrinkable insulating sleeve on a ferrule.
While these prior art devices perform satisfactorily for many purposes, there have been no totally satisfactory processes for forming prefabricated connectors, and particularly the connectors produced by the prior art have not always lent themselves to easy use by the ultimate consumer.